


Holy Theme Song, Chat Noir!

by Talvin



Category: Batman (1966), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adam West tribute, Cheesy, Drabble, Humor, Other, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: A great man in the Superhero world has passed on, and Chat Noir is determined to carry on in his memory.  Ladybug thinks Chat is just carrying on....





	Holy Theme Song, Chat Noir!

Patrol was only half-done, and that tune was getting on her nerves.  "Chat, can you _please_ stop humming that all the time? What got that earworm stuck in your head anyhow?"

Chat paused atop a roof and placed one hand over his heart, "My Lady!  A great man is no more this day!  A mentor and an example to superheroes all over the world, a gentleman of wit, humor, and bravery.  As a fellow animal-themed Protector of the Night, it falls to me to carry on his work! With my trusty spotted partner, of course!"  He affected not to notice the facepalm and groan from said spotted partner.  "To inspire me as I protect the citizens of our fair City of Love, I am taking his theme song as my own.  Let it strike fear into the hearts of villains everywhere!"

There is a sound like a cross between a laugh, a sigh, and a sob, and that was the sound that Ladybug made in answer to this.  Finally she said, "Right.  Well, I think we should split up for the rest of patrol.  You head off one way, and I'll go another,"  adding under her breath, "before I strangle you." 

"You're right, Bugaboo!  We will rendezvous at the Chat-Tower!"  A dramatic leap and he was off over the rooftops.

"That's the _Eiffel_ Tower, you _dork!_   Wait...which way did he go again?"  She looked around and finally shrugged. "Whatever.  At least I get some peace and quiet for a bit."   As she continued on her patrol, Ladybug reflected on her partner's unique form of grieving.  She knew all about it: when the news broke, her father had cried so much that _Maman_ had gone out to buy more tissues.  After he recovered from that, he started a marathon of all the old shows and the movie, and it seemed that he had memorized the script for _every one_.  Now she had to listen to her partner either pretend to be the next Caped Crusader or else complain that she was Robin him of all his fun.  (Mental facepalm at that one: it's contagious!)

Landing near the Louvre, she paused to listen.  Was someone...singing? ...badly?

Through the night air she heard, " _Nana nana NANA nana, nana nana NANA nana, **CHAT NOIR!**_ "  She wound up _following_ him!

Groaning, she rested her face in her hands.  "Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace, Adam West. We'll keep the Bat-Signal lit for you.


End file.
